Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter one
Chapter one of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The two fleets over Usland clash and what a spectacle it was. The Usland-one was made up of Avro-Lancaster-bomber-planes guarded by P-47 Thunderbolt-fighter-bombers and one sole Bell XP-83 proto-jet, a XB-42 Mixmaster-bomber piloted by Bert McCrane Felix Hipp and Sam Hopson of the Jungle-Aces-Secret-Midnight-Club, and a Curtiss-Wright XP-55 Ascender-fighter piloted by the club-leader Ernie, and all were engaging a pack of Heinkel He 219 Uhu-night-fighters. "Night-fighters at 2-10!" one random voice yells, along with several others, "they're everywhere, I can't-" a caiman-man yells out just before being blown-up, also amid the battle a Lancaster goes down from too much damage. In the air-carrier's bridge, the rat-man Uehara marches to direct his subordinates. "How's our own bombers?" he asks, "being decimated by Tornado-fighters sir" the deer-woman answers, "have them return to us and bomb the enemy-fleet" Uehara orders. As for the P-170 squadron they were on their way back right now, with several Hawker Tornados barraging them. Ernie was the first to notice the P-170s weren't returning to their mother-ship, they were heading strait at the Allied-fleet. "I see it, Tallie the P-170s are coming to our fleet" he alerts to the ichthyosaur, "copy that, we're almost there" she responds and indeed she and the Lancasters were almost on top of the carrier-airship, and once they were she says to them "bombardiers, begin your drop sequence", instantly all the Lancaster-bombers open their bomb-bays ready to release, "I've got a visual on the target, we are approaching the point of attack" one kestrel-man reports, he then remotely activates the bombs, "the bombs are armed" he adds, at the same time a shot He-219 suddenly goes spiraling toward the Lancaster, crashing right into it and setting off the Lancaster's bombs, debris from the exploding-plane also flew into two more along both flanks and they too were destroyed, leaving only one left who's gunner, an anole-woman, was shocked to say the least. "P-170s almost arrived" the macaque-man notifies, "ten seconds to do so" another macaque-man adds, "destroy that last bomber!" Uehara demanded, a few He 219-Uhus attempt to do just that, "Auren come in, we're over the target, why aren't your bay doors open? you're the only bomber left, it's all down to you!" Ernie yells frantically to the lizard, Auren, who gets out of the turret to see what's taking the bombardier so long, she finds the bombs were on and ready, but the doors were still closed, which she takes care of, however the bombardier, a clownfish-man, was laying on the ground completely limp, and bleeding, the remote beside him, "Fidge!" she gasps and turns him over, apparently one enemy-fighter scored a lucky shot despite the Lancaster's armor-plating, "Auren, drop the payload now!" Ernie repeats anxiously, Auren moves to grab the remote when one He-219 shoots them, "look out!" the pilot yells just before the cockpit was blown to bits, rattling the entire plane and made Auren fall on her back, almost losing the remote which was hovering near the bomb-bay's exit. As all had their suspense escalate, she grabs it just when it was about to fall and presses the button, instantly the bombs drop from the plane, "bombs away" Tallie squeals as the air-carrier gets pelted. Auren though knew she wouldn't make it out alive, but she accepts it and braces herself as the Lancaster began to descend right into the explosion. Uehara pretty much feeling the same. On the B-36-Peacemaker, a Liopleurodon-man has confirmation on the Lancaster's efforts. "Direct hit, air-carrier down!" he announces and everybody but Gigantic cheer, he doesn't join in because he sees a monitor that showed who's alive and who's not: all the Lancasters and some Thunderbolts were marked in red with X's on them, a clear sign of their demises. At the same time on Colonel Ivanod Spigot's P-188-jet-bomber, they all look on as their air-carrier goes down in flames as the surviving Allied fighters dock with their carrier-planes and all flee in supersonic-flight. "Colonel, Admiral Houndkoff is making contact" the deer informs to the warthog, "excellent...I'll take it in my chambers" he stammers and was just about to march off when Houndkoff's voice appears in the cockpit, "Colonel Spigot" he said making Spigot freeze solid, "ah good, admiral-" he began, "my disappointed in your performance cannot be overstated" Houndkoff interrupts, obviously aware of the failure, "they can't getaway sir...we have them tied on a string" Spigot assures despite his nervousness. Back with the B-36 Peacemaker, in it's infirmary rests Dunder, still recovering from that fight with the High Marshal back in Thembria. Suddenly he awakes, "Kit!" he screeched, seeing where he was he tries to get out of the bed, only to fall on the floor. In the bomb-bay, Oscar was giving his friends a hero's welcome. "Well done pals" he cheers, then Sam catches sight of Dunder wondering around, "hey Ernie isn't that the Thembrian that saved you and Rey? only in a gown?" he notes, "what, you got gunpowder in you or something?" Ernie asks, "no but there is a semi-naked Thembrian over there" Sam clarifies pointing in Dunder's direction, the second Ernie saw Dunder walking he jumps out of the Ascender-plane and runs over to the pig, "Dunder, buddy, it's so good to see you" he says happily hugging Dunder, "let's uh, we need to get you dressed, come on, you must have a thousand questions" the hyena adds, "well one, where's Kit?" Dunder asks. On a mountain not far from Cape-Suzette, Kit Cloudkicker and his surrogate-family were standing face-to-face with the rest of Kit's relatives, besides his grandma Clara, who was being looked at by them, she nods to confirm it, "it really is him guys, I told you I'd find him someday" she states, Kit marches toward them, draws out his pilot's license and presents it to them, "I am Kristopher Cloudkicker, son of Kieran and Katy Cloudkicker, they worked on aeronautics, they invented the sport of cloud-surfing and the board to use it, don't tell me you don't believe us" he begs, but they were even more shocked: he gave them a lot of personal info that only they would know. One of them, a boy wearing a purple-shirt with a SBD Dauntless plane on it, gray-pants and a baseball-cap of his own (except he likes to wear it forward-facing and is all red) marches over to Kit, who kneels to eye-level. The youngster has heard so much about his so-called dead cousin, but never got to meet him until now, "you were a navigator?" he asks, "yes" Kit answers, "you knew my dead aunt and uncle?" he asks again, "they were my parents, died in a plane-crash bound for Cape-Suzette, when I was three" Kit answers again, the kid smiles and hugs Kit, the rest of the relatives were believing it now: this was indeed their long-lost relative. Quickly they swarm Kit in a hug crying, glad he was finally back home. Baloo Rebecca Molly Riven Wildcat Rey and Ramón watch with smiles as Kit started getting questioned by his relatives, "where were you this whole time?", "are you alright?", "who's your friends?" they each ask, "slow down slow down you guys" Clara orders and they back off, "gee where do I begin?" Kit said modestly, "maybe start from the time you ran away?" Clara suggested, "well you see...?" Kit began, telling his tale of his time in the orphanage to all the way to Higher-for-Hire. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction